marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestar
Angelica "Angel" Jones / Firestar * Alex Power - in New Warriors together * Ben Reilly - Ben works together with New Warriors * Boom-Boom - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Cable - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Cannonball - they meet in the X-Mansion in X-Men #193, later their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) and Empath (NW #31) * Captain America - both members of Avengers * Charles Xavier - their two teams do battle at NORAD (X-Men #193) * Colossus - their two teams do battle at NORAD (X-Men #193) * Dagger - briefly in New Warriors together (until #51) * Daredevil - Namorita mentions Matt Murdock as possible lawyer for the New Warriors (#21) * DarkHawk - Darkhawk is friends with New Warriors, later member (until #51) * Doctor Doom - Speedball randomly mentions Doctor Doom (DarkHawk #26) * Edwin Jarvis - Jarvis is butler for her in the Avengers (e.g. X-51 #4) * Emma Frost - Emma recruited Angelica to the Hellions as young kid (shown in New Warriors An. #1) * Foggy Nelson - the New Warriors meet Foggy when he acts as defense for Marvel Boy (NW #21-25) * Galactus - Namorita namedrops Galactus to her teammates (New Warriors #17) * Hulk - the New Warriors hear the story of Hulk helping the rebels of Trans-Sabal (NW #29) * Human Torch - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Iron-Man - both members of Avengers * Machine Man - Machine Man attacks Firestar and Justice at the Avengers Mansion (X-51 #4) * Magma - Firestar comes to the rescue of Magma and Nova Roma (New Warriors #31) * Marvel Boy - members of New Warriors (from #1) and Avengers. In love (from NW #25), fiancee * Mirage - they meet in the X-Mansion in X-Men #193 * Moira MacTaggert - New Warriors learn that Moira and her facility is endangered (New Warriors An. #1) * Namorita - core members of New Warriors (from #1) * Nightcrawler - their two teams do battle at NORAD (X-Men #193) * Night Thrasher - core members of New Warriors * Nova (Richard Rider) - core members of New Warriors * Rachel Summers - their two teams do battle at NORAD (X-Men #193) * Rage - members of New Warriors (from #25) * Reed Richards - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Rogue - their two teams do battle at NORAD (X-Men #193) * Scarlet Witch - both members of Avengers * Selene - Firestar hears about Selene when visiting Nova Roma (New Warriors #31) * Shadowcat - their two teams do battle at NORAD (X-Men #193) * Shatterstar - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Silhouette - members of New Warriors (#1-51) * Silver Surfer - they join forces against Terrax (New Warriors #17) * Speedball - core members of New Warriors * Spider-Man - Kid Nova casually references Spider-Man (DarkHawk #26) * Storm - she discusses Angelica in X-Men #2.17 * Sub-Mariner - Namorita tells her team mates about her cousin Namor (New Warriors #28) * Susan Richards - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * The Thing - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Thor - both members of Avengers * Vision - both members of Avengers * Warpath - members of Hellions * Wolverine - their two teams do battle at NORAD (X-Men #193), and they also clash at the UN when Logan is possessed by Aria (W #134)